


Glasses 眼镜

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aging, Blindfolds, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 汉尼拔感受到了他的年岁，但同样他也得以感受到了威尔。





	Glasses 眼镜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/gifts).
  * A translation of [Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794039) by [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal). 



 

**Glasses 眼镜**

 

　　“我的感官正在钝化，”一天晚上汉尼拔在厨房里宣布道。他站在橱柜前，一手持刀正要将鸡肉切片。“曾经有一段时期，我甚至可以看到肌肉组织里的神经纤维……但是如今不同以往了。”

　　威尔得把注意力集中在给胡萝卜切丁上才能忍住没有笑出来。“把你的新眼镜戴上就得了。”

　　汉尼拔嗤之以鼻。“眼镜没法改变我正在衰老的事实。”

　　威尔把手里的刀放下，绕过岛台，站到汉尼拔身后。

　　“你在干什么？”汉尼拔问。

　　“你保持面朝前就行，”威尔说。

　　他伸手扯下汉尼拔围裙上的茶巾，将它叠成一条细带子，蒙到汉尼拔眼前系起来。

　　“现在，继续切你的鸡肉，”威尔指示道。

　　“威尔，我理解这么做的意思，但是——”

　　“你照做就是了，”威尔叹了口气。

　　顿了顿之后，汉尼拔熟练而分毫不差地顺着纹理将鸡肉切成了完美的用以制作帕皮卡的切片。

　　“这改变不了任何事情，”汉尼拔顽固地说。

　　“洗你的手，”威尔告诉他。

　　他同样完美地完成了这个任务，伸手触向龙头和肥皂仿佛场景就在他眼前。

　　“现在转过身来面对我，”威尔说。“碰我的喉结——别摸索，直接伸手。”

　　片刻之后，汉尼拔的手指轻柔而精准地触到他的咽喉，恰如其分地在它该在的位置。威尔满意地哼了一声。

　　“我只不过是熟知你的形态，”汉尼拔说，不屑一顾地。“我熟知你所占据的空间的形态——我熟知空气在你身边流动的声响。”

　　“而你不觉得这很了不起？”威尔问。“或者至少很实用？”

　　“这不等于拥有我年轻时的那种敏锐感官，”汉尼拔说，声音中明显透着烦乱。“你不明白因为你还没到那个岁数。”

　　威尔把汉尼拔头上的简易眼罩扯下来。“每次天气转凉，我的肩膀疼到像是又被枪击了一次的时候，我都到了那个岁数。你似乎以为我比现在要年轻。”

　　汉尼拔哼了一声。“一定是因为你那欺骗性的卷发。”

　　威尔的手指勾到汉尼拔的裤腰上将他拉近。“想要我把头发剪掉？觉得那样我会看起来老一些？”

　　“你敢那么做，”汉尼拔警告道。

　　“那就把你的眼镜戴上，”威尔叹了口气，然后扬起头，吻了吻汉尼拔的嘴角。“而如果过会你给我的肩膀做个按摩，我就跪趴到床上，让我们来看看你对我的内部了解得如何。”

　　汉尼拔故意夸张地撅起了嘴，但威尔的眼睛可没什么毛病，他能够清楚地看到他转回身准备晚餐时嘴边那小小的、秘密的微笑。  
  


FIN.

*帕皮卡：匈牙利特色菜，红辣椒炖鸡。


End file.
